User talk:PitaKang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Implausable Alternate History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Implausable Alternate History Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Southerndude (Talk) 02:04, April 22, 2011 Lets get this out of the way A lot of stuff happened on Althistory wiki between us that was a long time ago and I hate grudges this is a new wiki so the slate is clean --Owen1983 17:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) This may interest you Radiation and animals BTW I am a bureaucrat here now so if you need help don't be afraid to ask ok. --Owen1983 (talk) 18:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Carly Rae Jepsen I noticed one of her lyrics in your username shes my favorite artist to.--Owen1983 (talk) 18:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Zero tolerance I know 90.244.84.192 is your ip and you were behind the Vandalism at the other wiki but that matter is closed however you used the above ip to troll this wiki this is IP abuse and is punishible by blocking '''but breaking this rule on three ocasions violates are '''three strikes rule '''wich has led to your exile.Owen1983 (talk) 20:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) your not blocked pita, if u start spamming, then the whole worlds gone to hell, i trust you, your not banned. Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution (User talk:DeanSims) 21:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Innocent The IP is in Worcester, UK. Pita is innocent.Whipsnade (talk) 07:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Your being unblocked Your being unblocked. I though Dean already had, but I think he's not got round to it and it's an 'Autoblock' which is new to me.Whipsnade (talk) 01:14, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Dean has unblocked you. Your free!Whipsnade (talk) 01:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC) my blocking style when i block an ip for trolling, i usely check all the boxes in ''BOLD!'' *Prevent account creation' *Prevent user from sending e-mail *Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked'' *Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from *Watch this user's user and talk pages *''Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address'' if it's a logged in user trolling or a really nasty IP i check them ALL! how Pita got blocked well i dont know. but sence it got taken care of while i was at work i am guesing everything is ok? please hit up my talk page if any questions. (i am leaving this on all talkpages invloved) Wingman1 (talk) 11:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) My apologies I thaught your IP was used by a troll so i acted without thinking but i am glad somebody found the error out BTW thanks for not been mad. Owen1983 (talk) 16:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC) News just in! *Operation Red Dawn Reboot is underway, join up, new members are being called!Whipsnade (talk) 19:06, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *New main page poll! http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Implausible_Alternate_History_WikiWhipsnade (talk) 19:06, October 16, 2012 (UTC)